Mirando al cielo
by alpha
Summary: Este es un fic sobre la vieja generación de Hogwarts. ¿ Qué le pasa a Remus?... ¿Por qué tanta cordialidad con Bely?... ¿Lily en la enfermería?... Cap 2.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi primer fic...espero que les guste.  
  
Yo creo que no tengo que repetirlo: los personajes no me pertenecen ....etc  
  
Primer capítulo: conviviendo.  
  
-He, James despierta- dijo Sirius, su mejor amigo, mientras le daba un par de codazos. Puesto que este dormía.  
  
-¿Que?- respondió James frotándose los ojos- ya no tienen consideración por los que duermen!!  
  
-Señor Potter, me parece que sí viene el jueves en la tarde, a una detención, me puede contar que estaba soñando, y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- este fue el profesor de historia de la magia, después de dicho esto siguió con su clase.  
  
En ese momento James sintió un papel que le pegaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza  
  
– Ahuch!!- exclamó este frotándose la cabeza y a la vez agarrando el papel. Lo desarrugó y decía: Ten cuidado Potter, no sigas perdiendo puntos para Gryffindor o te las verás con nosotras. Después de leído esto, miró hacia atrás y habían tres chicas muy enojadas, que lo miraban con ojos asesinos y una de ellas se pasó un dedo por el cuello como si se estuviera decapitando.  
  
-Ten cuidado Cornamenta, si no solo quedaremos tres en el grupo- dijo Sirius dándole palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Esas me las pagarán- dijo James quitándose la mano de Sirius de encima- no tendrán nada mejor que hacer? Solo sirven para fastidiarme el día , Naggoth, Lexus y Evans, me las pagarán!  
  
-Tranquilo recuerda lo que pasó la última vez .  
  
-Si, ya, pero igual me vengaré y tu me ayudarás!  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, después hablamos con Lunático y colagusano.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Potter y Black!!!! Tal véz la clase quiera saber que es más entretenido que poner atención, o mejor a un Sr. Potter tal véz el jueves mientras que ordena libros, después de su primera detención , me lo pueda contar- volviéndose hacia Sirius- lo mismo a usted Sr. Black , entendido?  
  
-Si señor- dijeron a coro.  
  
-¿Cómo? Que no los oigo.  
  
-SI SEÑOR- gritaron estos  
  
-Bueno- dijo dirigiéndose a todos – que les sirva de lección. Y otros veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – diciendo esto continuó con su clase.  
  
Mientras Lupin y Colagusano dedicaban, a sus amigos, miradas de compasión. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº Al finalizar la clase:  
  
- Muy bien quiero que me hagan un resumen de las páginas 123 a la 127 y los ejercicios correspondientes, los libros están en la biblioteca, como solo hay tres, tienen que hacer grupos de trabajo. Las listas las tiene la señora Carter – dijo el profesor mientras salían de clase.  
  
-Está loco – murmuró Lupin a sus amigos .  
  
-A si casi me olvido Sr. Potter –los merodeadores se detuvieron y lo miraron- el jueves después de clases, aquí, y después de cenar acompañado del Sr. Black.  
  
-Que idiota! - murmuro Sirius, y con esto salieron del aula .  
  
-Apúrense me muero del hambre – está vez hablo Remus.  
  
-Y quien no, si ayer fue noche de merodeadores – le contestó Sirius frotándose la barriga.  
  
-Con razón James se durmió en clase , aunque Historia de la mágia lo podría usar hasta la señora Pomfrey (no estoy segura de cómo se escribe) en vez de la poción del sueño-dijo Remus, seguido todos rieron.  
  
-Saben, o cogemos un atajo o muero en el intento de llegar al comedor – con la expresión en el rostro de Sirius, al decir esto, se notaba que hablaba en serio.  
  
-Bueno, vamos por aquí- se apresuró a decir James, corriendo un cuadro. Pero en ese preciso momento aparecieron tres chicas que los miraban amenazadoras. Una pelirroja , de ojos verde esmeralda, llamada Lillian Evans ("Lily"), Acompañada de Sussan Nagold ("Sussy"), una chica de cabello negro, largo, y ondulado, ojos cafés casi negros y de piel blanca y su otra amiga Decíbeles Lexus ("Bely") , una chica de cabello castaño claro, lacio, por debajo de los hombros y ojos cafés-miel, con rostro inocente, igual de hermosa que sus amigas.  
  
-No puede ser, hoy es el peor día de mi vida- Dijo James casi llorando en cuanto las vió.  
  
-No seas llorón Potter, que tu mamá no está para consolarte.  
  
-Cállate Evans, no estoy de humor y no quisiera insultarte.  
  
-Pero James antes dijiste que ......Auuuuch!!!!- Lupin le dio un codazo .  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nada Petter, solo cállate.  
  
-No te apures en tapar sus idioteces, que se notan a leguas Remus, digo Lupin –al darse cuenta de su error, Decibeles se sonrrojó.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Lexus ?, ¿por qué tan cariñosa?, disimula cuando menos!!!!!  
  
-Cállate Potter.  
  
-Cállate tu Evans.  
  
-Intenta callarme potter, ¿no recuerdas la última vez?  
  
-Cálmate Evans, que no te tengo miedo.  
  
-Ya veremos Potter.  
  
-Cálmense ya, que me muero de hambre.  
  
- Y tu cuando no Black.  
  
-Cálmate "SUSSY" - Sirius remedó el tono suave de la voz de Lily al decir esto.  
  
-Bueno, ya, no vale la pena perder tiempo con estos prospectos, me retiro, cuidado a no perder más puntos para Gryffindor – al decir esto las tres chicas se marcharon en dirección al comedor , mientras los chicos cruzaban el pasadizo, de ladrillos, a un remedándolas y riendo de sus comentarios. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº Para cuando las chicas llegaron al comedor, los cuatro melodeadores ya estaban terminando su cena .  
  
-¿Como lo arán? , eso es lo único que les envidio- Sussan dijo esto con un dejo en su voz.  
  
-Tienes razón, además nunca nadie los descubre, parece que se hacen invisibles- dijo Lily lamentándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos . En ese momento todas miraban hacia los cuatro chicos. Hasta que Lupin se percató y volvió su atención hacia esa escena, casi se les para el corazón , volvieron a ver para otra parte en ese instante. Bueno todas menos Decibeles que seguía con su mirada fija en los ojos de Remus , este se fijo que nadie mas los miraba y le guiño un ojo, seguido Decíbeles le dedico su mejor sonrrisa. Después se unió al grupo de chicas que reían y conversaban animadamente mientras se sentaban a la mesa .  
  
Remus continuó con su cena. Después de la cena siguieron los postres, que los merodeadores, por supuesto esperaron. Al final, terminaron al mismo tiempo y se cruzaron a la salida del gran comedor , donde trataron de ignorarse mutuamente , solo que Lupin, que intentó darle un pedazo de pergamino a Decibeles pero por error se lo dio a Sussan .  
  
"Que idiota, por no mirar"- pesó, lamentándose Remus, mientras Sussan desarrugaba el pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Pero antes de que lo pudiera leer Decibeles se lo arrebató y lo leyó.  
  
-Oye tu, chico búho - dijo Decibeles  
  
Los cuatro melodeadores se voltearon y Lupin exclamó:  
  
-Te refieres a mi?  
  
-No a tu gemelo. Sí idiota, ¿Quién mas tendría esas ojeras?- dijo esto mientras se acercaba -Toma tu lindo pergamino y métetelo donde te quepa – dicho esto se lo tiró a la cara y le susurró un "esta noche está bien", casi inaudible.  
  
-Vamos chicas no vale la pena pelear con estos idiotas – y dicho esto se marcharon hacia la torre Gryffindor .  
  
-¡Qué bien Lunático!!!, a mí ni se me abría ocurrido, mi chico está aprendiendo- Sirius exclamó esto con tono orgulloso y se limpio los ojos como si sacudiera lágrimas.  
  
-Bueno, bueno – Remus forzó una sonrrisa – vamos que me muero de sueño- todos asintieron y se encaminaron a su dormito. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº Ya cuando estaban acostados y dormidos, Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama de James.  
  
-Hey, James despierta, ocupo que me hagas un favor- James seguía inmóvil. -James. Que ocupo que me hagas un favor- dijo Remus moviéndole un brazo para que se despertara.  
  
-Que , que??- Dijo James mientras se frotaba los ojos y se levantaba.-¿qué quieres Lunático?, es muy tarde ya, vete a dormir.  
  
- Bueno, pero me muero de hambre, ¿podrías prestarme tu capa para ir a las cocinas?- le contestó este en tono inocente.  
  
-Sí está allí- James señaló su baúl- veo que las noches de merodeadores te desgastan mucho no Lunático?  
  
-Sí tienes razón- Remus pareció meditarlo- ahora vuelvo, tu sigue durmiendo.  
  
-Está bien, hasta mañana.  
  
-Adiós Cornamenta- le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la pieza colocándose la capa. Al bajar las gradas y llegar a la sala común, tocó con su varita la columna de su derecha, murmuró unas palabras y está se abrió dejando paso a una gran y oscura escalera . "Lumus" se le oyó decir y su varita se prendió, para iluminar su camino. Al bajar por la escalera la puerta se cerró a su espalda y pudo quitarse la capa, seguido la guardó en su mochila, luego siguió su camino que se bisecaba en varias partes del recorrido. A si siguió quince minutos hasta que llegó a la torre de astronomía, donde lo esperaba una chica ya muy conocida. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººBueno... esto ha sido el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que le guste. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron.  
  
ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO, MUY ESPECIALMENTE, A MI TRILLIZA PERDIDA (ES QUE FUIMOS SEPARADAS AL NACER) SLYTHY!!!!! ( gracias por ayudarme aquel día).  
  
Bueno les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un REVIEW, POR FAVOR!!!!.  
  
Bueno ya no los molesto mas.....  
  
BESOS...ALPHA 


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Sussan

Bueno, he aquí un Nuevo capítulo de este fic. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Un año o más tarde. No tengo excusa. Solo espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Nota legal: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la grandiosa Joan Rowling.  
  
Capítulo dos: "Feliz cumpleaños Sussan"  
  
-Hola Bely - Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.  
  
-Llegas tarde - Le respondió esta sin mirarlo siquiera.  
  
-Lo sé - El chico dijo esto cerca de su cuello, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento caliente contra su piel.  
  
Él siguió hablando - Ocupaba la capa y James no se despertaba-El chico hizo una pausa y su voz se apagó un poco - Porque sabes, ayer fue noche de merodeadores - Ella cayó en razón cuando él hizo el comentario de "La noche de merodeadores"  
  
Como ya se sabe, Remus Lupin era un licántropo y eso le costaba noches enteras en vela luchando con el monstruo interior, el que lo atormentaba una vez al mes y lo alejaba de todos sus sueños, sus anelos y lo más importante... De las personas que amaba.  
  
La chica se volvió y quedó frente a Remus. Ella lo miraba con ternura  
  
infinita, sus ojos brillaban y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa - No estés triste - Le dijo. Luego le dio un pequeño besito en la punta de la nariz.  
  
Remus Sonrió abiertamente. Ella siempre lo lograba. Hacía que olvidara todas sus penas solo con verla, su sonrisa lo contagiaba y sus mirada lo llenaba.  
  
Remus pareció meditar algo- Mmmmm... no lo sé... Talvez ... si me das un beso... lo pensaría - La miró pícaramente y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.  
  
-Está... bien, est ...está ...bien- Decía ella entre risas tratando de alejar las manos de Remus de su cuerpo. Él se detuvo y la miró.  
  
- ¿Y qué esperas? - Dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
Ella lo miró también y luego juntó sus labios en un corto y tierno beso. Luego los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.  
  
Solo que esta vez el beso fue más profundo y apasionado. Remus abrió sus delgados labios y con su legua acarició los rojos y carnosos de la chica. Paseó sus manos jugando en su delgada cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella entrelazaba sus pequeños deditos en el cabello de él.  
  
El beso fue aumentando su fuerza. Ella empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior de él y luego el superior. Seguido ella entreabrió su boca y dejó que Remus explorara con su lengua en ella.  
  
Juguetearon un rato más y él empezó a bajar por su mejilla dando pequeños mordiscos. Llegó a su cuello y lo succionó acariciándolo al mismo tiempo con su legua. La chica echó su cabeza hacia atrás invitándolo a que siguiera. Así lo hizo y empezó a mordisquear su piel encaminándose al óvulo de su oreja, al llegar a el lo mordió provocando que un suave gemido escapara de los labios de la joven y se perdiera entre el aire que soplaba con fuerza. Los besos regresaron a la boca y fueron disminuyendo en intensidad hasta separarse suavemente. Luego los chicos se abrazaron con fuerza, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y a su vez él en la cabeza de la chica.  
  
Luego de algunos minutos la chica se separó un poco y le susurró en el oído a Remus. -Espero que me perdones por insultarte en el comedor. - Remus se separó más y la miró - Así que ahora soy un chico-Búho - Le dijo levantando un ceja. -Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Bely hizo un puchero y sus ojos brillaron. -¡Ho vamos!, no hagas esa cara - Dijo Remus volviendo el rostro a un lado y cerrando los ojos. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta? - Dijo esta fingiendo enfado y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. -No te hagas la enfadada, sabes que con esos pucheros siempre consigues lo que te propones - Ella lo miró de manera inocente. - Y eso... ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él rió ante la expresión de la chica - Parece que nada. - Los dos rieron a coro.  
  
La chica fijó su mirada en el cielo. Era una noche de luna menguante muy estrellada, su manto negro, iluminado parcialmente, cubría todo el entorno y se perdía en el horizonte. Luego miró a Remus. Al que la luna le iluminaba el rostro. Ella no tardó en notar sus pronunciadas ojeras. - Remus, ¿Te sientes bien?... Te vez un poco cansado... ¿Por qué no vas ha dormir?. Nos veremos otro día. - Agregó rápidamente. -No... está bien. Además... hace más de una semana que ni siquiera nos hablamos. - Remus besó la frente la frente de Bely. -Tú sabes que te quiero... ¿No es cierto? - Dijo ella mirándolo. -El chico sonrió - Nunca lo he dudado.  
  
Luego se abrazaron con mucha ternura. Remus frotaba con sus palmas la espalda de la joven y esta se escondía en su pecho. El viento soplaba y hacía un poco de frió pero esto no parecía importarle a los jóvenes.  
  
Estuvieron un rato más abrazados. Unos minutos más tarde se fueron a sentar a recostados a la pared de la torre. Remus se sentó de espalda a la piedra que formaba el muro y Bely se sentó entre sus piernas... Luego él la abrazó por detrás. La chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven y él pudo percibir el dulce olor a flores muy particular en su suave cabello... Ella siempre se daba cuenta de esto y le agradaba saber que él lo disfrutaba. Bely se volvió se le quedó mirando de frente.  
  
-¿Qué haces amor? - Remus la miró expectante.  
  
-¿Tú que crees? - Le dijo con sorna para después sonreír.  
  
La chica rió también - ¿Por qué te gusta el olor de mi cabello?  
  
Él negó con la cabeza - No lo sé. - Luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - Tengo que irme - Dijo levantándose - Vamos, te llevo a tú habitación - Remus le tendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
Siguieron el camino de regreso a la torre tomados de la mano y en silencio... Luego el chico pareció recordar algo y se volvió para hablarle a la joven.  
  
-¿El pasadizo que te dije te sirvió? - Le pregunto algo preocupado. - Si, jamás hubiera imaginado que existiese algo así en los baños de mi habitación - dijo sonriente para luego detenerse en seco y mirar al joven con expresión pasmada - ¿Y tú como sabías que estaban allí? - Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y poniéndose una mano en la cintura puesto que la otra la tenía aprisionada el joven entre las suyas. -No me mires así - Le dijo él - No es mi culpa. El que los descubrió fue Sirius. - ¿¡Black!? Maldito pervertido. ¿¡Quién sabe cuantas veces no has espiado en la ducha!?... ¡y no lo hemos notado! - Contestó ella exasperada. -Tranquila. Sirius solo espía a Sussan. Él mismo me lo confesó - Contestó este divertido ante la mirada de la chica. -¿Entonces solo Black los usa? - Si. -Me sorprende que Sussan no lo haya descubierto aun. -A mí también - Exclamó él razonando. - Remus apúrate - Recordó ella - Los chicos piensan que estas en las cocinas.  
  
Caminaron a paso rápido hasta salir al baño de chicas de sexto año. Allí se despidieron con un largo beso... Después de todo, no sabían cuando volverían a verse de nuevo.  
  
  
  
  
  
ººº-ººº-ººº-ººº  
  
  
  
  
  
Para cuando Remus llegó a su habitación una sorpresa lo estaba esperando. Este entró por el pasadizo al baño asignado a los chicos de sexto curso. Al abrir la pared se encontró pasmado. Allí estaba su amigo: Sirius Black. Sentado en la pileta de azulejo, mirándolo interrogante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y recargado a la pared.  
  
-Tenías mucha hambre ¿No? - Lo miró sarcástico y luego le dedicó media sonrisa. -Este... si... Ya sabes, por la noche de ayer - El chico no sabía que decir. -Ha... si tú lo dices. - Sirius levantó su espalda de la pared y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras aun lo miraba. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Remus asintió temiéndose lo peor. -¿Desde cuando los panecillos de chocolate dejan marcas en el cuello?  
  
El otro chico sintió un extraño hoyo en su estómago... palideció tanto que parecía a punto de un ataque. Sirus se levantó de su lugar dándole una mirada pícara. - ¿Así que tienes novia? - Le sonrió divertido y tendió su mano hacia Remus - ¡Felicidades!. Remus estrechó la mano que le ofrecía su amigo y luego sonrió un poco más Tranquilo - Gracias. -Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día - Sirius pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y luego se encaminaron a sus respectivas camas.  
  
-Por un pelo casi me descubren - Pensó Remus antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
ººººº-ºººººº-ºººººº  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de chicas, una joven pelirroja y una con el cabello negro intenso intentaban despertar a su amiga... encontrando la labor imposible.  
  
-Vamos Bely... ¡Despierta! - Decía Sussan sacudiendo a su amiga. -Déjame intentar de nuevo - Pidió la otra joven a su espalda. Su amiga se quitó de en frente para darle espacio y ella convocó un hechizo y de su varita salió un chorro de agua directo hacia la chica que estaba tendida en cama. -Decíbeles se sentó tosiendo en su cama a causa de que casi se ahoga con el agua que le tiró su amiga. - ¿Por qué me miran así? - Preguntó desconcertada al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus compañeras. - ¿¡Por qué!? - Sussan la miró exasperada - ¿¡Cómo que por qué!?... ¡Te parece poco!... Por tú culpa vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar... Y si no nos apuramos ni siquiera llegamos. Bely se levantó rápido de su cama y fue al cuarto de baño que se encontraba al fondo en la habitación.  
  
Ya en la ducha se dio un baño de agua fría para despertarse mejor puesto que estaba realmente cansada por la noche de ayer. Cuando salió de la regadera se vistió a prisa y se disculpó con sus amigas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto.  
  
  
  
ºººº-ºººº-ºººº-ºººº-  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de varones el panorama no variaba mucho. Remus se levantaba en ese momento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño. Se desperezó con un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos con fuerza hacia arriba. Luego se sentó en cama con los pies apoyados en la alfombra roja que había en el piso y se frotó los ojos con los puños. Con la mano tanteo a ciegas hasta hallar el dosel de su cama para seguido correrlo con pesadez. Se levantó de su cama y descubrió a Sirius mirándose al espejo mientas se peinada, a James saliendo de la ducha con una toalla azul amarrada a su cadera y a Petter saliendo de la cama al... igual que él.  
  
-Buenos días - Dijo adormilado - Me duele la cabeza - Dijo frotándosela. -¿ Por qué no vas ha la enfermería? - Le dijo James colocándose la túnica- No tienes buena cara. - Es cierto - Corroboró Sirius posando su mirada en él. Petter ya se había metido a la ducha para cuando eso. - Tienen razón - Dijo Remus levantándose y buscando su ropa. Eligió un boxer Azul con pequeñas snitch amarillas y su túnica de Hogwars. Luego serró su baúl y se encamonó a la regadera. Abrió la llave y abundante agua caliente salió y mojó su cuerpo relajándolo. Dejó que el líquido resbalara por su espalda cayendo directamente a sus hombros. Una vez terminado de bañarse salió ya vestido y arreglado para esperar a Petter que aun no llegaba. Se sentó junto a sus amigos en la cama de James y conversaron un rato de quidicht... A los diez minutos salió Petter y se encaminaron al comedor.  
  
  
  
ºººº-ºººº-ºººº-ºººº  
  
  
  
  
  
Al llegar al comedor las chicas ya estaban terminando su desayuno. La mesa ya estaba llena por lo que tuvieron que sentarse cerca de ellas. Al principio las ignoraron pero después de un rato de platica salió un tema a relucir.  
  
- ¡Chicos!... ¿A que no adivinan? - Dijo Sirius. Todo lo minaron interrogante y James se aventuró a preguntar. - ¿Qué pasa Canuto? Sirius miró a Remus entre sorna y divertido. El pobre chico no sabía que hacer. -Nuestro amigo tiene novia. - Luego miró a los demás. James se levantó de su asiento de un brinco y le estrecho la mano emocionado - Felicidades Lunático- Dijo apretando la mano del chico entre las suyas. Luego Petter gritó aun más pasmado - ¡¿Remus tiene novia?! Unas sillas más a la derecha una chica tragaba una cucharada de avena y al oír esto un ataque de tos se apoderó de ella. Todas las miradas de la mesa Gryffindor, que antes habían estado sobre Lunático, se posaron en ella. Mientras Lily le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y Sussan le preguntaba si estaba bien entraron las lechuzas al comedor a dejar el correo y la atención general se desvió a la correspondencia.  
  
En el desayuno de Sussan cayó un paquete, era una caja de cartón con un gran y extravagante moño encima y pegado al moño venía una nota en un sobre rojo: Era un vociferador. Sussan miró con mido el sobre... El paquete que se movió un poco. Todos los alumnos sentados en la mesa miraban expectantes la escena... Lily miraba con miedo a su amiga. "¿Es que acaso no pensaba abrir el sobre?". Bely solo se esperaba lo peor... Y no tuvo que esperar mucho cinco segundos después el sobre explotó y se empezó a oír la canción de cumpleaños cantada por los padres de Sussan. Todo el gran comedor estalló en carcajadas: Los Ravenclaw, los Huppleffluf y los Slytherin, sin olvidar a todos los Gryffindor y algunos en la mesa de profesores que hacían esfuerzos por no reírse... Esto va ser recordado por el resto de la historia de Hogwars.  
  
Sussan escondía su cabeza entre sus manos y Lily le daba palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla mientras que la canción daba su fin y las voces de sus padres se fundían en un "Feliz cumpleaños Sussan" para que luego Bely se levantara y gritase.  
  
-Ya no hay nada que ver - Y mirara enojada a los merodeadores que no paraban de reírse. Un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos se levantó y gritó con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nagold! - Y por si a alguien le había quedado duda recalcó su apellido. Sussan fulminó con la mirada ha Sirius. -Feliz cumpleaños Sussan - Dijieron sus dos amigas mientras la abrazaban y le daba cada una un presente. Primero cogió el regalo que le entregaba su amiga pelirroja... estaba por abrirlo pero el paquete que le enviaron sus padres empezó a revolverse en la mesa. Sussan no tuvo más remedio que abrirlo ante muchas mirada expectantes. Primero quitó una cinta que rodeaba a la caja y después con mucho cuidado fue abriendo las tapas lentamente. Al retirar la segunda tapa algo solió disparado de la caja. Era negro y tenía mucho pelo rodeando su cuerpecito, tenía además, un par de pequeños ojos brillantes y una linda colita que se agitaba en el aire signo de que estaba feliz.  
  
-¡Miren, me han regalado un perrito! - Les decía Sussan emocionada a sus amigas mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo ponía sobre su cabeza. Al bajarlo corrió por la mitad de la mesa en una carrera, sorprendentemente sin botar o pasar encima de algo o alguien, y luego regreso a manos de su dueña que le acarició detrás de las orejitas, lo que pareció, al cachorro le gustó mucho. En el collar del perrito venía amarrada otra nota de parte de sus padres:  
  
"Esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo, note preocupes por el permiso que de eso ya hemos hablado con el director Dumbledor y nos lo ha concedido. Solo esperamos que disfrutes de este día y que seas muy feliz... Por cierto elige un nombre para el perrito y en la placa del collar se grabará automáticamente... Te queremos"  
  
Alexander y Marian Nagold.  
  
Mientras Sussan leía esta nota en voz alta, para que sus amigas la oyeran, una pequeña criatura inspeccionaba los platos de la mesa en busca de algo de comer.  
  
Sirius se volvió un momento para el lado en busca de su amigo James para hacerle un usual comentario de su siguiente broma mientras que alguien olía muy animado sus huevos revueltos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ha!!! Un monstruo se está comiendo mi desayuno. Vamos vete de aquí - Exclamó haciéndole señas para que se alejara, pero el canino ni se movió. Más bien se echó moviendo la cola mientras que ladraba amistosamente a Sirius. En un mal movimiento regó su café mojando sus patitas con el, y al caminar para huir de líquido, que había derramado sobre el mantel blanco, iba dejando un rastro de pequeñas patitas por toda la mesa.  
  
Sirius sonrió resignado - Ven aquí - Dijo tomando al pequeño con una mano y secando sus patitas con una servilleta que tenía en la otra. - Creo que podemos compartir esto - Dijo tomando un poco de sus huevos y poniéndolos en un pequeño platito aparte para luego ofrecérselos al animalito. La masota de su compañera de curso comía muy a gusto junto al merodeador, moviendo su rabito en señal de que estaba disfrutando de su desayuno mientras Remus lo miraba sonriendo resignado y James le daba palmaditas en la espalda - Entre perros se entienden. - Todos los Merodeadores rieron ante este comentario.  
  
  
  
Mientras unos espacios más allá se encontraban tres chicas muy concentradas en una charla de nombres. - Creo que "Rabito" le queda bien - Decía una pelirroja. - Cállate Lily. "Rabito" es nombre de conejo. Te digo que a mí me parece mejor que le ponga Bolita. - Ho, cállate tú Bely. No está hecho de goma para que se llame " Bolita ". - Mejor cállense las dos ya le he elegido un nombre, se va ha llamar "Sr. Hucht" - ¿Señor Hutch? - Si, ¿Por qué no?. ¿Verdad que te gusta? - Dijo volviéndose hacia el lugar en el que estada antes el animalito, pero ya no había nada. - ¡No puede ser!... No tengo ni dos horas de tenerle... ¡Y ya lo he perdido! - Gritaba Sussan desesperada. - Guarda silencio Nagold. No te preocupes. Está aquí. Comiendo... Porque tú lo tenías muerto de hambre - Dijo Sirius en tono de reclamo. - Devuélveme al Sr. Hutch. - ¿Sr. Hutch? Está bien que no lo quieras... pero, no es para tanto. Es un perro... no un Hamster - Dijo Sirus con el entrecejo fruncido. - Así... y ¿Cómo quieres que le ponga? -Mmm... Simon, ¡Si!... Simon estaría bien - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triunfal. - Primero le das comidas grasosas al pobrecito para que se vea gordo y feo como tú... - Dijo señalando a Sirius - ¿Y ahora quieres que le ponga Simon?... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - Dijo Sussan cogiendo al perrito, que lamía el plato vacío, de la mesa. ¡Simon! Solo a ti se te ocurre. - En esa momento salieron algunas chispas de la placa del collar y ahora se podía leer bien el nombre Simon. - ¡Ho no!... He dicho el nombre con el animal en la mano.  
  
¡Que bien Nagold! Ahora el animal va ha responder por Simon - Decía Sirius muy contento, riendo de la chica. Ella solo recogió a su mascota y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dar una mirada de enojo a Sirius.  
  
  
  
ºººº-ººº-ºººº-ºººº  
  
Pronto todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases... y los merodeadores no eran la excepción. En la primera hora les tocaba pociones... Y con Slytherin. Definitivamente no era una de sus clases favoritas... Pero no podían faltar. Así que emprendieron rumba a las mazmorras. Al llegar a ellas todo el grupo se encontraba ya en el salón sentado en su lugar pero la profesora aun no llegaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando aun se estaban acomodando, "desgraciadamente" a Lupin le tocó sentarse junto a Bely, por que las mesas eran de dos personas y Petter ya se había sentado con un Slytherin no muy inteligente que digamos pero para cuando llegó el profesor iba pasando a su lado. -Buenos días... - Dijo la profesora al llegar al salón un poco acalorada por la carrera -La clase de hoy va ha tratar de la poción del olvido. Tomar está poción puede crear desde una leve contusión hasta borrar todos nuestros recuerdos... Abran su libro en la página doscientos cuatro y allí encontrarán la lista de ingredientes y el modo de preparación. Y así comenzó una clase aburrida de pociones. La profesora Richardson era muy buena en su trabajo... No tenía preferencia por ninguna casa en especial ni tan poco discriminaba a nadie... Pero tenía un alumno favorito: Severus Snape. Él era el mejor en pociones.  
  
Pasada la primera hora de pociones el caldero de Sussan y de Lily empezó a borbotear violentamente... El líquido, que debería ser de un color rozado, se tornaba de un morado amarillento que saltaba del caldero pringando el escritorio y algunos libros de la materia. Pocos segundos más tarde el borboteo había alcanzado una fuerza fascinante y las gotas que se desprendían alcanzaron a una chica de Slytherin. Su nombre era Samantha Hart... La líder de las chicas de esta casa... La que inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre Lily con los puños cerrados directo a golpearla. La pelirroja no sabia que hacer así que solo se quedó en su asiento. La chica Slytherin provocó un gran alboroto en el aula solo por que le habían manchado la túnica. Ella había caído sobre Lily y la estaba golpeando muy fuerte en su estomago provocando que la indefensa pelirroja sangrara por la boca. Al ver esto su amiga no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se lanzó sobre Samantha. Remus miraba anonadado a su novia que de un salto había caído sobre la agresora de Lily y ahora ella le estaba dando una lección. La profesora miraba desconcertada la escena... Bely le pegaba violentamente a Samantha mientras los merodeadores reaccionaban y se acercaban a parar la pelea. En un intento fallido por separarlas derramaron un caldero de uno de sus compañeros y todo el contenido se derramó por el piso de la mazmorra excepto algunas gotas que fueron a parar a la boca de Lily, la cual las tragó y después de eso ya no recordó más. Un muy consternado James la levanto en sus brazos y salió corriendo a la enfermería mientras la chica pelirroja lo miraba extrañada.  
  
Disculpa - Le dijo a James - ¿Cuál es tú nombre? James se detuvo en seco - ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas Evans? La chica lo miró extrañada - ¿Mi nombre es Evans? ¡Ho, por Dios! ¿No recuerdas quien eres? La chica negó con la cabeza -Esto va estar bueno - James miró a la chica que parecía fuera de si... Sacó un pañuelo y con él limjpió los rastros de sangre del rostro de Lily - ¡Ha! Disculpa mi nombre es James Potter y tú eres Lilian Evans o Lily como te llaman tus amigas - Dijo el chico dando vuelta por un pasillo. - ¿Y tú eres mi amigo? - Ante esta pregunta James rió. - No, créelo cuando te digo que no. -Bueno, desde hoy me puedes llamar Lily y así serás mi amigo. James la miró extrañado - Si tú quieres. -Si, si quiero respondió la pelirroja. Y con eso llegaron a la enfermería donde los recibió una enfermera muy confundida por la escena. No todos los días se ve llegar a James Potter con Lily Evans en brazos, y sobre todo, riendo.  
  
ºººº-ºººº-ºººº-ºººº  
  
Mientras tanto en el aula de pociones el panorama seguía turbio. La chica de Slytherin estaba tirada en piso... Casi inconsciente del dolor y con los ojos en blanco... Mientras Remus sostenía a Bely de los brazos y Sirius a Sussan de la túnica... Petter estaba debajo de un pupitre y la profesora al borde de un colapso nervioso, sentada en su escritorio.  
  
- ¡He dicho que me sueltes Remus! - Gritaba la chica que estaba aprisiona de los brazos. -Cálmate Bely, la pobre chica está apunto de morir por tus golpes... Y ¿Quieres seguir pegándole? - Preguntó Remus mirándola sereno a los ojos. -¡¡Si!! La chica seguía forcejeando para soltarse mientras el resto de los alumnos los miraban extrañados por la cordialidad con que hablan.  
  
Sussan estaba desesperada tratando de apartar a Black mientras unos alumnos llevaban a la chica Slytherin y a la profesora a la enfermería.  
  
En ese momento solo podían estar seguros de dos cosas: Que Remus y Bely tendrían una larga charla con ellos... Y de que pasarían castigados muchas semanas castigados.  
  
Fin del capítulo dos  
  
  
  
Hu!!!!! Por fin he podido terminar este capi. La verdad no tengo excusa del por qué no había escrito este capi. Pero aquí se los dejo. Espero que les haya a gradado. Son las dos de la mañana y muero de sueño.  
  
Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana Mónica  
  
Contesto Reviewers:  
  
Liza: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic... Aquí está la continuación, no tan pronto como quizás esperabas pero te prometo que la próximo no demorara tanto^^... Mi primer Review :p.  
  
Rey: Hola Rey... Espero que aun no te hallas muerto... Bueno, aquí está la continuación... No tan pronto, pero a quí esta. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia.  
  
Black_ Witch: Bueno... Aquí está la continuación... Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia^^.  
  
Slythy: Hola hermana!!! Aunque ahora andamos un poquito distanciadas aun te quiero montones.. Mi trilliza^^. Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado mi fic... Ahora un asunto que tenemos pendiente... Ya tengo algunas fotos nuestras, un día de estos te las paso^^. Otra cosa: Me duele mucho que ya no sigas con tus fics( Espero que escribas más historias porque verdaderamente lo haces bien... Bueno, Bye. Cuidate^^.  
  
Melliza: Creo que ya no tienes razón para estar resentida con migo ahí te dedico el capi. Me alegro mucho de que te guste Bely... Pero dejame recordarte que Remus es solo MÍO... XD, espero que sigas tú historia rápido, que me gusta mucho... Bye.  
  
Aoshi_Tsukino: JEJEJE, Hola. Me encanta que te encante mí fic^^... Me alegro de que me perdonaras la pareja de Remus... También pienso que a él no se le da el protagonismo que se merece... Espero que te guste la parte de la torre^^ No lo describí pero de verdad si se dieron muchos besos^^. Si tú fueras una gragea de seguro no te probaría:P ¡Puaj! Mokaccino (... Bye.  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara mi fic... Este.. si, es mi primer fic... Yo también amo a los merodeadores... He igual que tú, a todos menos a Petter XD... Me cae muy mal ese chico... Bueno aquí está la continuación... Ojalá y la hayas disfrutado.  
  
Natalia: Mi ¿Querida? Hermana.. Me alegra mucho que le veas futuro a esta historia... Lo que yo hasta hace poco no le encontraba... También te deseo lo mejor... BESOS, Bye.  
  
Polgara: ¡Polga! Bueno... Aquí está la continuación... Espero no estés decepcionada de que lo actualice un año después.. pero bueno, aquí estoy. Ya vez que Remus si tiene suerte..  
  
Arwen: Hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic. Yo también soy defensora de estos lindos caballeros^^... Bueno, aquí está la continuación de la historia... Tarde pero segura o.O... No tiene sentido... Pero espero que la hayas disfrutado. Wow a mí también me gustaría tener trilliza.  
  
Celes: Hola!!! ¿Interesante? Jejeje, me alegro de que te parezca así. Aquí está la continuación... Espero que la disfrutes. Gracias por tú review.  
  
Kiktty: Bueno.. Aquí está la continuación... Gracias por tú Review^^  
  
Crystal23: Hola!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mí historia^^... Aquí está la continuación... Aunque tuviste que esperar menos que el resto.. igual lo siento.^^ Gracias por tú Review.  
  
Bueno, ahora déjenme su opinión y opriman el botón de la felicidad que está allí abajo... Ese, el que dice GO. Me harían muy Feliz ^^.  
  
  
  
Cuídense... Besos, Alpha. 


End file.
